


The Sword of Ren

by Endpoem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endpoem/pseuds/Endpoem
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

_The galaxy calls for an end to war. With Supreme Leader Snoke dead and the fearsome Starkiller destroyed, the First Order is in disarray._

_On the ocean world of Manaan, Leia Organa’s Resistance struggles to rebuild, while the fledgling Jedi Rey seeks out new allies to aid in the fight against the dark side._

_Hoping for a final decisive victory, General Poe Dameron and his Black Squadron lead a daring offensive against a First Order stronghold…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was nobody’s fault but mine. Let’s get that out of the way right up front. I didn’t ask to be born a prince, heir to the Jedi, son of the Rebellion’s great heroes. Nor did I deserve to be Snoke’s prey my whole life. But my actions are my own, and I  _ will _ endeavor to put things right—in the name of my father, my grandmother, and House Organa.

Some see me as the second coming of Vader, just as Snoke intended. I’ll die before I give myself to the shadow like he did. I owe it to Rey, and her belief in Ben Solo, to devote the rest of my days to peace. To that end, I mean to help my family restore the galaxy to its long-ago glory. The First Order’s reign is over; the man called Ren is dead. I’m still not exactly sure who I am, but you have my sword.

My uncle, Luke Skywalker, once said I was destined for the life of a Jedi. Let it be known that he has my forgiveness for whatever he’s done to wrong me. One day, I hope to be worthy of his.


End file.
